terralbafandomcom-20200214-history
The Bloody Sword
The Bloody Sword, Talvel's Point's most popular gathering place for locals and outsiders is found just a few blocks from the main entrance. It functions as both a tavern and an inn that offers locally made ale and mead, good food, and a roaring fire all at reasonable prices. Anyone important that isn't a lord can be found here after dark. It's sign is of the Bleeding Sword Saga. The tavern is locally known for the variety of its ales and meads all brewed locally at the Zemtar's Meadery across the city. Interior The inn is a small but long two-storey timber and brick building, with a small fenced yard and a large cellar. Accommodation consists of a few medium and large rooms with beds fit for a king. The first floor holds the tavern. The main room of the tavern has four six-man tables, three four-man tables, and seven chairs that surround a hearth. In the back corner there is a small common room with two four-man and two-man tables and a personal fire. There are also two indoor privvies next to the common room on the way to the stairs down towards the cellar. Next to the stairs up to the second floor is a small hostel area where any regulars or family member of the publican can rest in one of six beds. The second floor holds the inn which has twelve rooms and thirty-two beds. There are: three private rooms with a double bed in each; one room with two single beds; five rooms with three single beds; and three rooms with four single beds. Every room has a wash basin and at least one chair. There are two indoor privvies, one at each corner of the spacious main room. Services * Shared Room - 10 silver / night * Private Room - 15 silver / night * Hunk of Cheese - 1 silver * Gallon of local Frostern Ale - 2 silver * Mug of local Frostern Ale - 4 copper * Horn of local exotic Zemtar's Mead - 4 silver * Pitcher of common Skeavaig Wine - 1 silver Notable Patrons (Frostern Civil-War) * Publican Kati Raneighsdottir Kati is a short and plump, middle aged local woman. She is often commentated as scary looking and will stare at any newcomers to her establishment. She is a terrible negotiator, extremely arrogant and oblivious to any outside events. * Bard * Sorli Stonehammer Sorli is a tall and strong Korg mercenary from Dawnsmarch. He wears his Morasof military chainmail and wields a Roghavern Battle Axe and a shield. He will often associate himself with fellow followers of Thodir who he will talk quietly with in a dark corner. Sorli was once a member of a Morasof Thane's Bodyguard that attacked the House Frost detachments in the Frostern Civil-War. When the Pack managed to push Imperial forces back to the River Starks, Sorli deserted to Talvel's Point to find solitude in membership of the Champions of Thodir at the Temple of Thodir. * Havli Junson Havli is another Korg mercenary from Talvel's Point itself and is a retired City Guard. He wears the City Guard chainmail and is armed with a locally smithed flail and a shield. He always drinks the storeroom almost dry every night and in his drunken state will be angrily ranting about the Great Western Empire. * Atrin Dagr Atrin is an old and grey Frosian-born of Bludalfar descent. She wears lavish clothes but lives a simple life and has only aspired for two things in her life; the meaning of a strange prophecy she overheard by the local Wintersblood Seer, Sindri Utan; and to open a gambling establishment in her birthtown of Kor Bridge. However, she is currently content with playing cards and dice with travelling patrons to fund her early retirement. Category:Elgerloria Category:Lands of Men Category:Lands of Dwarfash Category:Korg Culture Category:Frostern Category:Frostern Hold Category:Inns